


Touch Me (Just Like That)

by periwinklepromise



Series: Femslash February 2019 [32]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February 2019, Fluff and Smut, Praise Kink, Sensation Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: “You're so good to me,” she murmurs, leaning in to pet at Natasha's hair.For MCU Kink Bingo square G1: Sensation Play





	Touch Me (Just Like That)

Natasha is beautiful no matter how much or how little clothing she wears, no matter her forever-changing hair color, no matter how much blood is on her uniform. But she is most beautiful like this, creamy skin exposed to the air and the candlelight, wrists and ankles bound to the bedposts, eyes hidden behind a silken black scarf, lips parted and pouty as she gasps for air, or for Maria.

She is _glorious_. Maria feels her pulse between her legs, just looking at her lover's blush stretch down to her breasts. 

“You're so good to me,” she murmurs, leaning in to pet at Natasha's hair. She preens at the attention, curling her head up to meet the gentle hand on her. “So good for me.” 

Natasha releases a purr from deep within her chest. 

“You ready for another?” Maria whispers, letting her lips brush against Nat's ear. She feels the nod more than she sees it, but she leans away and gathers the next item – a feather boa that feels soft as flower petals. It's actually a prop from one of Nat's old gigs, when she'd had to infiltrate a burlesque club to get closer to a patron there. She'd been too professional to enjoy the sensation of it, at the time, but Maria thinks she might like it now. 

She tests the boa against Natasha's feet. They wriggle away from the soft touch. Then she trails it up the inside of Nat's strong thigh, along her trim waist, across her knuckles. Lays it below her bust, then drags it down to her hips in one long line, then flits it away entirely. 

She watches Natasha's body tense and then release. _Beautiful_. She dips down and licks a single hot line across Natasha's hip, and she jolts beneath Maria's tongue. 

Time to move to the next, then - lubricant that warms slowly. She drizzles lube in two long stripes from Natasha's nipples down to her hips, and fails to resist the urge to rub one in with her thumb, letting her hand linger. The hardest part of this is trying to keep her hands to herself. 

But she waits. Lets Natasha realize the lubricant is getting warmer, watches her writhe against the heat then relax into it, accept it. 

Maria gathers the wet cloth she's kept on ice and cleans Natasha off swiftly, shocking Natasha into a shiver. Her nipples tighten into peaks, surrounded by the goose flesh prickling of her breasts, and Maria wants nothing more than to swirl her tongue around a nipple to warm it, tame it, make it melt into her mouth, but she bites her bottom lip sharply and swallows the desire down. 

Patience. She is good at patience. 

One more toy, and then she can rail Natasha through the mattress.

Admittedly, she might be a little nervous about Natasha's reaction, but if it's unfavorable, they can just forget about it. 

She lifts the leather flogger silently, breathes in carefully, and lets the nine tails drift across Natasha's arm. Natasha's breath catches, and she bites her lip to a vivid red. 

Maria waits. Watches.

Natasha's fingers fist tightly and release, then she strains against the cuffs on her wrists. 

“Natasha,” Maria says gently. “Is this good?”

She nods, lips still parted, looking a little dazed. _More_ , she mouths.

Maria nods with her, and drags the flogger along her collarbone. A shiver wrecks its way down her spine, and a moan escapes Maria's mouth before she can bite it back. Natasha's skin is roses and cream, and Maria wants to mark it, see lashes raise up tender skin, but not tonight. That will come some other time, when they have time to talk and tease.

“You look beautiful,” she says, in a hushed tone, not trying to hold back the awe she feels. She drapes the tails down Natasha's lower lips, and she can feel the gasp deep in her bones, and she groans. “You can come, if you need to,” she murmurs as she gives a weak swat of the flogger against her mound.

Natasha nods, lithe and smooth and not at all frantic, and she relaxes even more than she had been already, like she's ready to melt into the bed. 

When Maria pulls the flogger away, some of the tails are slick and shining in the candlelight. Maria inhales the scent deeply and licks one clean. _Delicious_. She would spend more time on that if she could, but tonight is about Natasha. 

She releases the cuffs one at a time, massaging the skin revealed as she murmurs praise. “Good girl. So good for me. So beautiful. So patient. You took that so well, my darling girl.” She kisses Natasha gently before wrapping her up in her fuzziest blanket and spooning her from outside of it. She pets the hair out of her lover's face. 

Sometimes she cannot believe that Natasha allows this, welcomes her touch. That Natasha is in her life this way, to have and to hold.

_Soon_ , she promises herself. She'll propose soon.


End file.
